Vessel
by Nisca31tm-emerald
Summary: Kegelapan itu mendekat. Seiring dengan bulan baru yang semakin terang. Vessel harus ada untuk membelenggu sang kegelapan. Jiwa yang kuat, tangguh dan siap untuk menjalankan takdirnnya. Lautan darah, isakan tangis, rintihan hati sudah seharusnya diabaikan oleh sang takdir untuk yang ditakdrikan. pairing belum jelas. r&r .. :3
1. Chapter 1

"**VESSEL"**

**Nisca31tm-emerald**

**Disclaimer : **Inazuma Eleven bukanlah milik saya. Saya hanyalah author yang meminjam chara yang ada di Inazuma Eleven untuk membuat fic ini. :3

**Warning : **AU. Banyak typo (s) dan kekurangan lainnya. Alur mungkin tidak jelas. Masih ragu apakah ini akan jadi YAOI ato enggak. Ada saran? Ceritanya mungkin dari chptr ke chptr akan semakin ghaje. Saya sudah memperingatkan anda**.**

**Don't like don't read**

**Rate : **T

**Happy Reading~~~**

* * *

Angin bertiup dengan tidak biasa di malam bulan purnama tersebut. Suara gemelutuk ranting-meranting membuat dedaunan saling bergesekan menambah suara berisik pada malam tersebut, suara petir kadang terdengar dan terlihat tusukan kilat membelah awan hitam yang menggantung. Cuaca cerah, tidak ada tanda-tanda akan hujan, namun entah kenapa awan hitam mulai berarak-arak di atas sana. Tapi bulan purnama tetap tak terkalahkan, tetap bersinar dengan angkuhnya. Kendatipun demikian, berarak-arak burung gagak beterbangan, suara 'Kaa!' dari burung-burung gagak tersebut memecah heningnya malam yang lalu disambut dengan badai ringan.

Pada sebuah mansion di tengah hutan, seorang anak kecil berumur kira-kira tujuh tahun menatap pemandangan tersebut dengan iris mata onyxnya yang dingin. Wajahnya datar, sungguh ekspresi yang tidak terduga dari seorang anak kecil seperti dirinya. Bibir anak kecil tersebut terkatup, tangan kanannya memegang kaca sedangkan tangan kirinya tak bergerak di samping tubuhnya. Sekejab kilat berwarna perak dengan cabang-cabangnya muncul dan membelah awan hitam untuk kesekian kalinya, suara gemuruh petir terdengar pada indera pendengaran sang anak. Pelan tapi pasti anak tersebut menyunggingkan senyuman penuh karismatik, iris matanya yang semula menatap dingin kini berubah lebih bersinar, seakan-akan dia terhibur. Wajah datarnya juga berubah lebih ekspresif dari sebelumnya.

"Sayang, apa yang sedang kau lihat?" Suara feminim terdengar dari belakang sang anak sebelum sebuah lengan ramping memeluk anak tersebut dari belakang dengan penuh kasih.

"Alam tengah meraung, Mom. Apakah 'mereka' sudah mendekat?" Tanya sang anak. Dia memandang ke belakang, tepat sang ibu yang tengah menatapnya dengan lembut.

"Tidak tahu, Sayang… Jika 'mereka' memang mendekat, takdirmu juga mendekat…" Sang ibu menjawab dengan raut wajah sedih walaupun di bibirnya tersungging sebuah senyuman yang ditarik secara terpaksa.

"Jika 'mereka' mencariku, apakah Mom akan menyerahkanku?" Tanya sang anak dengan nada lirih. Dia menunduk, tak memandang sedikitpun kepada sang ibu.

"Oh, Shuuya anakku…" Sang ibu memeluk sang anak dengan sangat erat, menumpahkan air mata yang sejak awal sudah dia bendung. Apapun yang terjadi, walau nyawa yang harus dia serahkan dan walaupun dia harus bersekutu dengan kegelapan, dia tidak akan pernah menyerahkan anaknya tersebut, harta satu-satunya yang masih dia miliki.

"Yang Mulia! Ada pengacau yang menyerang sisi belakang mansion!" Seorang penjaga mendobrak tempat ibu dan anak tersebut berada untuk memberingatkan sang majikan.

"Mereka datang. Ini terlalu cepat. Shuuya! Masuklah ke ruang bawah tanah. Ajak Kido bersamamu! Dia akan melindungimu dengan nyawanya. Keluarlah lewat saluran air. Kau akan aman Shuuya." Perintah sang ibu dengan tegas.

Bergetar. Tubuh Shuuya bergetar dengan hebat saat sang ibu melepaskan pelukannya. Sang ibu bergerak dengan tergesa-gesa menuju lemari besar yang terbuat dari kayu berdaun dua dengan ukiran yang sang unik pada bagian pintu dan arsitektur sampingnya. Selang beberapa detik, sang ibu mengeluarkan sebuah busur panah yang sangat indah, besar yang berkilau. Panah tersebut seakan terbuat dari kaca terbaik sedunia, pada bagian masing-masing busur tersebut berdapat berlian putih yang sangat indah, gagang busur tersebut sangat indah dan terlihat lembut berwarna putih susu. Tanpa membuang waktu, sang ibu kembali ketempat Shuuya yang masih terdiam. Kini di tangannya tidak hanya ada sebuah busur, melainkan ada sebuah buku bersampul hitam transparan dan di dasarnya berwarna coklat malam. Buku tersebut terlihat terkutuk dengan aura yang tidak mengenakkan. Buku terlarang dengan sihir terlarang, kekuatan kegelapan yang pekat.

"Bawa ini bersamamu, Shuuya!" Ucap sang ibu dengan cepat.

Shuuya mengangguk, dia berlari mengambil tas kecil dan memasukkan buku tersebut ke dalam tasnya, dia menyandang busur panah yang kelewat besar untuk ukuran punggungnya. Iris matanya memancarkan ketakutan dan kecemasan, namun perilakunya tidak berubah, tetap tenang dan dingin berbeda dengan beberapa saat yang lalu ketika tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Dia tidak boleh mundur, tidak boleh takut. Ini takdirnya, cepat atau lambat memang dia pasti akan mengalami ini. Dirinya tidak boleh tertangkap oleh kegelapan. Tidak sampai dia siap menanggung segala yang akan terjadi.

"Yuuto!" Panggil Shuuya dengan keras, tak berapa lama muncul seorang anak yang kira-kira seumuran dengannya. Anak tersebut memakai jubah berwarna hitam dengan iris mata yang tertutup goggles. Rambut anak tersebut panjang dengan model yang aneh.

"Ayo pergi, Yuuto."

"Iya, Danna-sama." Ucap Yuuto dengan tegas. Dia mengikuti langkah kaki Shuuya yang mulai berlari di depannya. Mereka berjalan turun menuju ruang bawah tanah.

Kini sang ibu hanya tinggal sendirian di ruangan tersebut, dengan iris mata penuh tekat, wanita anggun tersebut mengambil sebuah pedang yang berpajang di dinding kamar tersebut. Langkah kakinya yang mulai teratur beranjak pergi dari kamar tersebut menuju luar mansion, mencoba mengulur waktu hingga anaknya bisa keluar dengan selamat. Dia tahu, dia tidak akan selamat, namun pengorbanan itu perlu, bukan?

Wanita tersebut menatap nanar sekelilingnya. Darah, organ manusia dan tubuh yang bergelimpangan dan rata-rata adalah penjaga mansionnya, prajurit setianya. Langkahnya tidak berhenti meski dia berjalan di genangan darah sekalipun. Wajahnya berubah datar saat melihat seekor makhluk yang tidak jelas bentuknya tengah menggigit salah satu prajuritnya diikuti oleh sekelompok makhluk yang identik sama. Menggeromboli tubuh prajuritnya yang sudah tidak bernyawa. Pemandangan yang sangat menjijikkan.

"Aqualina…" Suara berat, serak dan bertengar mengintimidasi terdengar dari indera pendengaran wanita tersebut. Aqualina, ibu Shuuya.

"Aku tidak menyangka bertemu denganmu lagi, Lucifer." Aqualina menyahut dengan tenang. Pedang dia acungkan pada sosok pria berambut hitam dengan iris mata sehitam malam yang muncul dari sudut mati yang ada di sana. Sosok tersebut menyeringai dengan sangat sadis.

"Aku kemari untuk mengambil sesuatu yang seharusnya memang untukku, Aqualina. Serahkan Vessel itu sekarang juga! Di mana dia!?"

Angin kencang dan setajam pisau keluar dari tubuh Lucifer dan langsung menerjang tubuh Aqualina. Namun sebelum itu mengenai tubuhnya, Aqualina membuat perisai dengan pedangnya sendiri. Dia kembali menghindar saat serangan-serangan dari pria di depannya tidak berhenti juga.

'Larilah, Shuuya! Lari sejauh yang kau bisa…'

**# # #**

"Hm?"

Langkah Shuuya terhenti, dia memandang ke lorong yang ada di belakangnya. Saat ini dirinya dan Yuuto sedang berlari beriringan di saluran air yang akan membawa mereka keluar mansion.

"Ada apa, Danna-sama?" Ucap Yuuto. Dia menatap tuan mudanya dengan cemas, sedikit suara saja yang tercipta membuat anak muda tersebut waspada. Dia harus melindungi tuan mudanya, apapun yang terjadi.

"Tidak, ayo jalan, Yuuto." Ucap Shuuya. Dia berbalik dan kembali berlari.

'Kuharap kau selamat, Ibu…'

Saluran air tersebut pengap dan dingin. Untunglah sekarang sedang musim kemarau sehingga saluran air tersebut tidak terendam oleh air. Sesekali Yuuto memandang ke belakang untuk memastikan tidak ada yang mengejar mereka. Saluran air ini memang rahasia, bahkan prajurit saja banyak yang tidak tahu. Yuuto memandang tuan mudanya yang berlari satu langkah di depannya dalam diam. Dia tahu, tuan mudanya ini pasti sangat ingin kembali dan menyelamatkan ibu serta prajurit yang berada di mansion, namun demi menjunjung tinggi keinginan ibunya yang mengharapkan agar dirinya hidup, makanya tuan mudanya ini menulikan telinga, membutakan matanya serta membangun dinding tebal di hatinya agar dirinya terus dapat melangkah maju. Demi memegang sebuah janji dan mencari tahu takdir diri sendiri.

'Pasti berat, Danna-sama.' Ucap Yuuto dalam hatinya sambil memandang punggung sang tuan muda.

Dalam hati Yuuto bersumpah akan melindungi tuan mudanya ini walau dengan taruhan nyawa. Yuuto akan setia berada di sisi tuan mudanya ini walau kelak mereka harus terisap oleh kegelapan. Walau nanti jalan yang dilalui tuan mudanya ini terjal, berduri, dan sangat sulit untuk dijalani, Yuuto akan setia membantu dan melindungi sang tuan muda. Sumpah setia adalah janji yang sudah dia ikrarkan tidak akan pernah dia khianati.

Cahaya bulan yang memancar di ujung lorong membuat langkah Shuuya dan Yuuto semakin cepat. Mereka harus bergegas sebelum keberadaan mereka ketahuan oleh musuh. Para pengacau itu adalah budak kegelapan, dan mereka mengincar Shuuya. Mereka harus terus berlari meski tempat yang aman di atas bumi ini hampir tidak ada.

Ujung dari saluran air adalah sebuah gua yang berada tepat di depan hutan yang sangat gelap. Shuuya dan Yuuto kini berhenti menginjak tanah dan bebatuan yang lembab dan dingin, berganti oleh rerumputan yang berada di depan gua tersebut. Shuuya memandang mansionnya yang berada di atas bukit yang terlihat kecil tersebut dengan pandangan sendu, rupanya mereka berlari begitu jauh. Dia tetap memasang wajah sendu namun datar ketika melihat sedikit demi sedikit asap dan api menyelubungi mansionnya tersebut. Rupanya sudah tidak ada yang tersisa lagi untuk dia kenang. Dia mengabaikan Yuuto yang memandangnya penuh kecemasan, dia hanya ingin melihat detik-detik terakhir dari mansionnya tersebut.

"Danna-"

"Yuuto…" Shuuya memotong ucapan Yuuto.

"Danna-sama?"

"Yuuto… Kau bukan pengawalku lagi. Kau bebas sekarang. Pergilah kemanapun engkau ingin dan lakukan apa yang engkau mau." Ucap Shuuya, dia mulai melangkah menjauhi Yuuto dan akan masuk ke dalam hutan, tempat teraman yang bisa dia capai sekarang.

"Tidak, Danna-sama. Tempat yang paling saya ingin pergi adalah tempat di mana Anda berada. Hal yang saya mau adalah terus berada di sisi Anda sampai kapanpun juga. Saya tidak akan bosan, Danna-sama. Saya akan melindungi Anda dengan nyawa saya sebagai taruhannya. Nyawa saya, diri saya dan kemampuan saya adalah milik Anda, Danna-sama." Ucap Yuuto, dia berlutut di belakang Shuuya, meminta pertimbangan dan menunjukkan kesungguhannya kepada sang tuan muda. Walau umurnya masih tujuh tahun, namun Yuuto memiliki tekat yang kuat. Darah keluarga Kido mengalir dengan kental di nadinya.

"Yuuto…Apa kau percaya padaku?" Tanya Shuuya. Dia memandang Yuuto dengan intens.

"Ya, Danna-sama. Apapun yang Anda katakan, apapun yang Anda lakukan, saya akan selalu percaya pada Anda." Walau itu sebuah kebohongan sekalipun. Tambah Yuuto dalam hatinya.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi, Yuuto!"

"Baik, Danna-sama."

Kedua sosok anak kecil tersebut hilang ditelan hutan yang teramat gelap dari luar, bahkan sinar bulanpun tidak dapat menembus kedalam hutam tersebut. Tersembunyi, terlupakan, ditakuti dan terasingkan adalah sebutan untuk hutan gelap tersebut. Hutan larangan.

**# # #**

**BRAKK! PRANG!**

Suara benda dipukul dengan keras diikuti oleh pecahnya sesuatu yang berbuat dari kaca atau keramik memenuhi ruangan tersebut. Sang pelaku tengah menggeram kesal kepada bawahannya yang tengah menunduk dengan tubuh yang bergetar. Dia benci jika apa yang dia ingini tidak bisa dimiliki. Dia benci saat anak buahnya tidak bisa mengabulkan apa yang dia kehendaki. Sebaiknya mati saja jika tidak berguna baginya. Dan itulah yang dia lakukan. Membunuh anak buah sendiri tanpa bekas sedikitpun.

"Hiroto." Panggil Lucifer kepada seseorang yang sedang bersandar di sudut ruangan tersebut, seorang anak berambut merah dengan iris mata berwarna emerald yang sangat indah. Namun wajah anak tersebut datar, tidak memiliki emosi, sama seperti boneka porselin indah yang tidak bisa disentuh dengan sembarang.

"Ya, Tuan?" Ucap Hiroto. Dia dengan sekejap sudah berlutut di hadapan Lucifer. Menunduk dalam menunggu perintah dari tuannya.

"Kau tahu apa yang menjadi buruanku, Hiroto?" Tanya Lucifer dengan angkuh. Bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah seringaian.

"Tidak, Tuan."

"Buruanku adalah sebuah Vessel. Vessel yang bisa membelengguku selamanya jika dia sudah siap. Dan aku tidak mau itu terjadi. Vessel itu tidak boleh jatuh ke tangan para pembelot. Prajurit cahaya tidak boleh mendapatkannya terlebih dahulu. Kau mengerti maksudku, kan? Hiroto?"

"Saya mengerti, Tuan."

"Apakah kau ingin bertanya lebih lanjut?"

"Tidak, Tuan. Menjalankan perintah adalah tugas saya. Mendengarkan penjelasan Anda adalah kehormatan saya. Dan ketidaktahuan akan membuat saya fokus menjalankan perintah Anda. Saya yakin apa yang Anda katakan sudah cukup bagi saya." Sahut Hiroto dengan dingin. Dia memang bagai boneka, boneka abadi milik Lucifer.

"Itulah kenapa aku sangat mempercayaimu, Hiroto. Tapi aku tidak ingin kau turun tangan sekarang, karena Vessel itu belum matang. Dia masih belum bisa menentang kita. Biarkan prajurit yang mencarinya sampai saat itu tiba."

"Baik, Tuan…"

"Jangan pernah mengkhianatiku, Anakku Hiroto."

"Ya, Ayah." Sahut Hiroto. Iris matanya berkilat tajam seakan baru saja tertarik pada sesuatu hal.

**# # #**

Di sebuah ruangan serba putih, elegan dan indah tengah berkumpul banyak orang berpakaian bangsawan berwarna putih, mereka seperti tengah rapat dan membahas sesuatu yang penting. Yang menjadi pimpinan rapat tersebut adalah seorang gadis muda berambut coklat muda dengan iris mata kemerahan. Dia menatap kumpulan orang yang lebih tua darinya dengan intens, meminta mereka untuk bersuara. Namun tak ada sedikitpun suara, membuat gadis tersebut menghela nafas dan dia memandang seorang paruh baya yang memiliki rambut putih, jenggot dan kumisnya berwarna putih hampir menutupi lehernya. Dia memakai kacamata bundar berwarna hitam sehingga tidak terlihat seperti apa pandangan matanya saat ini.

"Tuan Hibiki. Bagaimana pendapat Anda?" Tanya gadis tersebut.

"Lucifer sangat keterlalun. Dia menyerang mansion milik Aqualina Schiller, padahal setahu saya Aqualina adalah golongan netral yang tidak memihak antara prajurit cahaya atau Lucifer." Sahut pri paruh baya tersebut. Seigou Hibiki.

"Jadi apa yang diincar Lucifer? Apa yang dimilik Aqualina?" Tanya gadis itu lagi.

"Ada desas desus yang mengatakan jika yang diincar oleh Lucifer adalah Vessel. Namun sepertinya, Lucifer masih belum bisa menemukan Vessel tersebut. Kali ini seorang pria yang memiliki rambut berwarna ungu gelap dengan sebelah poni yang menutupi salah satu iris matanya yang berwarna hitam. Michiya Kudou.

"Vessel? Jadi itu benar-benar ada?"

"Kepastiannya adalah abu-abu." Sahut Michiya Kudou dengan tangan terlipat di dada dan mata terpejam.

Kini ruangan tersebut sunyi, semua pasang mata kini memandang gadis berambut coklat yang memimpin rapat tersebut. Meminta pendapat sekaligus keputusan dan langkah apa yang akan mereka ambil. Gadis muda tersebut memejamkan matanya seakan berpikir sebelum dia kembali menampilkan iris mata kemerahan miliknya yang memandang semua yang ada di ruangan tersebut.

"Jika memang Vessel itu benar-benar ada. Kita harus mencarinya. Jangan sampai Lucifer menemukannya lebih dulu. Mungkin saja itu adalah cara satu-satunya yang kita miliki. Sepertinya kita harus bergantung pada ramalan lagi kali ini." Sahut gadis muda tersebut dengan senyuman di bibirnya.

"Kau tau, Natsumi. Kadang aku benci ramalan, karena itu tidak pernah membuat hidupku tenang…" Sahut seseorang gadis yang mungkin umurnya tidak berpaut jauh dengan gadis beriris mata kemerahan.

"Aphrodi, ramalan kali ini sepertinya akan lebih membuat hidupmu lebih tidak tenang." Sahut Gadis beriris mata kemerahan. Natsumi Raimon.

"Tapi jika itu untuk mengalahkan Lucifer, maka aku akan melakukannya."

"Memang itulah yang juga aku pikirkan. Baiklah semuanya! Rapat kali ini kita sudahi sampai di sini. Cari informasi tentang Vessel itu dan temukan. Jangan sampai kita kedahuluan oleh Lucifer lagi." Tegas dan penuh wibawa. Walau umurnya memang sangat muda, Natsumi memiliki kemampuan dalam memimpin untuk menggantikan ayahnya yang berada di balik layar.

**TBC**

* * *

Read and Review ya … :3

Lanjur or delete?


	2. Chapter 2

Suara pedang beradu dengan senjata keras lain terdengar gemerincing, suara sabetan dan rintihan menggema. Langkah kaki yang menginjak tanah dengan cepat bak kilat terlihat menembus debu-debuan yang tercipta. Seorang pemuda berjubah merah dengan kedua iris mata tertutup goggles yang dia kenakan tengah bertarung dengan lincahnya. Dia menebaskan pedangnya yang sudah berlumuran darah berwarna hitam tanpa henti kepada makhluk tak jelas yang tengah menggerumbunginya. Makhluk tersebut memiliki gigi yang runcing, berbadan hitam dan tidak memiliki mata, mereka hanya mengandalkan penciuman saja. Mereka adalah makhluk neraka, anak buah Lucifer. Makhluk tersebut sering di sebuat _Ordha_.

Satu sabetan lagi ditambah dengan sabetan yang lainnya tak kunjung berhenti, begitupun juga dengan makhluk yang tiada habisnya. Kesal, pemuda berjubah merah tersebut kesal. Dengan sekali tebas, pedangnya dikelilingi oleh aura merah dan langsung menghabisi musuh yang berada di sekitarnya dalam satu kali tebasan. Gerakannya semakin cepat dan dalam sekejap semua _Ordha_ sudah menghilang, menjadi debu dengan menyisakan darah berwarna hitam. Pemuda tersebut membersihkan pedangnya dari darah hitam dengan telunjuknya lalu menyarungkan kembali pedang tersebut ke punggungnya. Iris mata yang tertutup goggles menatap seorang pemuda lain yang berdiri tak jauh dari sana. Pemuda berambut putih dengan kemeja putih, celana kulit yang dilapisi oleh sepatu boots hampir selutut, pemuda berambut putih tersebut menggenggam busur panah berwarna putih di tangan kanannya sedangkan tangan kirinya dia letakkan di pinggang, pandangan matanya terlihat sebal, namun wajahnya tetap datar.

"Kau tahu, Yuuto? Aku benci sifatmu yang tidak mengijinkan aku bertarung." Sahut pemuda berambut putih tersebut dengan datar, suaranya dingin. Dia membelakangi Yuuto sambil meletakkan kembali busur putihnya di punggung. Langkahnya pelan, anggun dan tak seperti menginjak tanah, begitu ringan dan lembut.

"Hamba saja sudah cukup, Danna-sama." Sahut pemuda berjubah merah, Yuuto.

"Ya sudahlah. Dan Yuuto…"

"Ya, Danna-sama?"

"Panggil aku Shuuya…"

Bersamaan dengan itu, Shuuya dan Yuuto berjalan beriringan meninggalkan tempat itu. Bertahun-tahun terus bertarung dengan anak buah Lucifer yang mengganggu mereka, selama bertahun-tahun pula keduanya sudah tumbuh menjadi seseorang yang kuat dan tidak terkalahkan. Bertahun-tahun mereka mengitari negri dan mengembara tanpa arah hanya untuk mencari tempat aman tanpa lelah.

"**VESSEL"**

**Nisca31tm-emerald**

**Disclaimer : **Inazuma Eleven bukanlah milik saya. Saya hanyalah author yang meminjam chara yang ada di Inazuma Eleven untuk membuat fic ini. :3

**Warning : **AU. Banyak typo (s) dan miss typo (s) serta kekurangan lainnya. Alur mungkin tidak jelas dan sulit dimengerti. Masih ragu apakah ini akan jadi YAOI ato enggak. Ada saran? Ceritanya mungkin dari chptr ke chptr akan semakin ghaje. Saya sudah memperingatkan anda**.**

**Don't like don't read**

**Rate : **T

**Happy Reading~~~**

Endou Mamoru adalah seorang pemuda yang memiliki keahlian sebagai prajurit yang sangat hebat, dia menguasai tekhnik pedang saat dia masih sangat belia. Ayahnya Endou Daisuke adalah mantan seorang jendral perang dari prajurit cahaya yang saat ini berpusat di Inavelia City. Kemalangan terjadi saat bulan merah yang membuat sang ayah gugur dalam sebuah peperangan dengan prajurit Lucifer. Sejak saat itu, Mamoru hidup sendirian di rumahnya yang besar karena ibunya juga sudah tidak ada saat dia lahir, dia dididik dengan keras dan diajari dengan giat oleh para pengikut sang ayah untuk kelak dapat menggantikan posisi sang ayah, walau sendirian namun dia merasa sangat bahagia dan tidak kesepian karena dia memiliki banyak teman-teman dan kenalan ayahnya yang selalu menemaninya dan mendidiknya dengan sangat tekun. Namun kemalangan kembali menimpanya, saat umurnya menginjak dua belas tahun, kumpulan _Ordha_ menyerang kediamannya yang berada di kota Sato dan membumi ratakan semua yang ada di sana. Dan kemalangan lainnya adalah hanya dia yang berhasil selamat. Dan kini dia mengembara untuk menjadi lebih kuat lalu mengalahkan Lucifer.

Pemuda tersebut bersenyum lebar saat melihat gerbang kota yang menjadi tujuan dia berikutnya, setelah sekian lama berjalan dan hampir menghabiskan bekalnya yang sudah menipis, akhirnya dia dapat mengisi penuh perbekalannya di kota selanjutnya. Dia kembali tersenyum lebar sambil meraba-raba pedangnya yang terselubung oleh kain berwarna merah. Pedang peninggalan ayahnya yang hebat. Kakinya semakin cepat melangkah saat gerbang kota semakin besar terlihat, langkahnya melambat saat dia tiba di sebuah pos penjaga gerbang. Rupanya bukan dia saja yang berada di pos tersebut melainkan ada seorang pemuda berambut aneh dengan jubah berwarna merah dan goggles yang menutupi kedua matanya. Pemuda itu nampaknya seumuran dengan dirinya.

"Kami di kota ini selama tiga hari, setelah itu kami akan melanjutkan perjalanan ke kota selanjutnya." Kata pemuda bergoggles tersebut kepada penjaga gerbang yang berada di pos. Mamoru hanya diam sambil mendengarkan percakapan tersebut.

"Kau tidak sendirian? Di mana temanmu?"

"Dia sedang istirahat di bawah pohon di sana. Tubuhnya memang lemah karena cuaca panas ini. Jika diijinkan masuk, aku akan membawa temanku kemari." Sahut pemuda tersebut sambil menunjuk sebuah pohon besar yang tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat mereka. Meski kecil, Mamoru dapat melihat seseorang tengah bersandar pada pohon besar tersebut.

"Baiklah, sebutkan namamu dan temanmu, setelah itu kalian boleh masuk."

Pemuda itu menolak menyebutkan namanya dan memilih langsung menuliskan namanya di buku pengunjung dan tentu saja itu diijinkan, sehingga Mamoru tidak bisa mengetahui siapa gerangan pemuda itu. Setelah berterima kasih, pemuda bergoggles itu melangkah menjauh menuju temannya yang berada di bawah pohon tanpa melihat sedikitpun kepada Mamoru.

"Cih, kenapa dia…?"

Mamoru hanya mendesis dan kemudian dia tertawa kaku saat penjaga gerbang menatapnya dengan intens, dengan terbata-bata dia menyebutkan kehendaknya masuk kota ini dan menyebutkan namanya, kemudian dia melangkah melewati gerbang tersebut dengan cepat dan melupakan pertemuannya dengan pemuda aneh di pos penjaga tersebut. Dari pada memikirkan hal yang tidak perlu, sebaiknya mengurus dirinya terlebih dahulu.

"Jadi ini ya kota Bork itu?" Ucap Mamoru pada dirinya sendiri saat dia sudah melewati gerbang, hal pertama yang dia lihat adalah pasar yang sangat ramai. Ya kota Bork memang bukan kota yang besar, namun mereka memiliki aneka barang-barang yang sangat banyak, bukan tujuan yang salah jika dia singgah di kota ini untuk beberapa hari saja.

"Mamoru?"

Sebuah suara di belakangnya membuat pemuda berambut coklat dengan gaya rambut bak tanduk tersebut menoleh, di sana dia melihat seorang pemuda cantik yang memiliki rambut panjang berwarna hijau toska dengan iris mata yang teduh. Pemuda tersebut memiliki model rambut ponytail yang menutupi sebelah iris matanya, pakaiannya sangat khas daerah Bork, yaitu rompi kulit yang menutupi kaos birunya serta celana kain yang menutupi hingga mata kaki dipadukan dengan sepatu hitam kulit yang terlihat serasi dengan segala yang dia kenakan. Melihat pemuda yang dia kenal baik tersebut, Mamoru segera merangkulnya dengan sangat erat, melupakan jika dia saat ini tengah berada di pasar yang ramai.

"Kazemaru!"

"Lama tidak bertemu, ya? Sedang apa kau di sini? Aku pikir kau akan menuju Inavelia." Sahut pemuda cantik yang bernama Kazemaru tersebut.

"Bisakah kita tidak bicara di sini? Perutku lapar." Sahut Mamoru dengan cengiran lebar di bibirnya.

"Dasar kau ini! Ayo ikuti aku." Ucap Kazemaru, pemuda itu berbalik sehingga tidak bisa melihat cengiran Mamoru yang sudah lenyap digantikan dengan wajah sendu.

Tempat tinggal Kazemaru bukanlah sebuah rumah mewah namun hanya rumah sederhana dekat sungai yang memiliki kincir air, Kazemaru tinggal bersama pamannya yang bertubuh kekar. Mamoru tidak bisa untuk tidak kagum karena memang Kazemaru itu adalah sosok pemuda yang sangat tekun dan sangat rajin, rumah Kazemaru sangat rapi dan bersih!

"Jadi, Mamoru. Sedang apa kau di kota ini?" Tanya Kazemaru dengan santai, dia menyuguhkan teh hijau khas kota Bork kepada Mamoru disertai kue-kue ringan pengganjal perut.

"Menurut Natsumi, prajurit Lucifer menuju kota Bork ini sehingga aku tanpa pikir panjang langsung menuju kemari, sebenarnya juga untuk meneruskan perjalananku menuju kota Inavelia. Walaupun dengan jalan memutar dari jalan terdekat tentunya." Sahut Mamoru dengan cengiran lebar di bibirnya.

"Prajurit Lucifer? Apakah mereka mencari Vessel itu kemari, Mamoru? Kurasa tidak ada hal seperti itu di kota Bork." Ucap Kazemaru dengan wajah bingung, tubuhnya sedikit merinding membayangkan jika prajurit Lucifer menyerang kota Bork. Kota ini bukan kota yang besar dan tidak memiliki prajurit perang, mereka yang tinggal di kota ini cinta perdamaian walaupun mereka tinggal di tengah-tengah Negara yang saling berperang. Bork adalah kota kecil dengan posisi netral.

"Tenang saja, mereka tidak mengacau setidaknya itu yang aku dengar dari Natsumi, mereka hanya seperti sekelompok kecil _Ordha_ yang sedang mengejar mangsa. Buktinya beberapa bulan terakhir mereka terlihat di kota Heveria, Burnha, dan Mevezulia. Tapi tidak ada terdengar satu pun kekacauan yang terjadi di kota-kota itu, bukan?"

"Baguslah jika begitu. Aku tidak suka peperangan." Sahut Kazemaru dengan lega, di bibirnya tersungging senyuman yang tipis, "Mamoru, Vessel itu seperti apa? Maksudku dia itu benda mati atau hidup?"

"Aku juga penasaran. Natsumi tidak pernah memberikanku kejelasan tentang Vessel tersebut. Tapi cepat atau lambat kita akan segera tahu." Kata Mamoru dengan datar. Wajahnya menunduk dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata.

"Apa menurutmu prajurit Lucifer itu sudah tida di kota ini?"

"Mungkin saja." Sahut Mamoru dengan santai, dia mendongak melihat ke atas langit dari celah jendela. Langit kota Bork memang selalu cerah, namun ada sekelompok awan hitam yang mendekat.

**# # #**

Shuuya dan Yuuto berjalan beriringan di pasar tradisional kota Bork, mereka harus membeli berbagai macam keperluan di kota ini untuk beberapa hari ke depan. Mereka tidak boleh menetap terlalu lama di kota ini meskipun mereka mengatakan tiga hari kepada penjaga gerbang. _Ordha_ selalu mengintai mereka, entah dari mana namun para _Ordha_ tersebut selalu berhasil mengetahui keberadaan mereka secara jelas. Selama bertahun-tahun mereka terus menghindar dan menghindar sekaligus melatih diri sendiri agar dapat terbebas dari ancaman Lucifer.

Shuuya berhenti berjalan begitupun dengan Yuuto. Indera mereka mulai mengawasi sekitar. Mencari sesuatu yang ganjil yang berada di sekitar mereka. Mata mereka yang jeli dapat melihat banyak sekali sekelebat bayangan yang mengintai mereka. Yuuto mendesis dan bersiap mencabut pedang yang ada di punggungnya sebelum sebuah tangan menepuk pundaknya pelan.

"Terlalu ramai."

Mengangguk. Yuuto merilekskan tubuhnya dan seolah tak tahu apapun mereka berdua kembali melangkah. Para _Ordha_ itu ada yang mengendalikannya sehingga tidak mengamuk, sehingga mereka tidak mengacau. Ada seseorang yang mengatur gerak para _Ordha_ itu di suatu tempat. Biasanya para _Ordha_ itu akan langsung menyerang mereka tanpa perlu mengintai seperti ini terlebih dahulu dan untungnya mereka memang selalu berada di tempat yang sepi. Ada yang tidak beres, mereka lebih cerdik dari yang biasanya.

"Cerdik sekali. Mereka tidak akan ambil resiko menyerang di tengah keramaian dengan persentasi keberhasilan hanya 30 persen." Ucap Yuuto.

"Iya. Ayo, Yuuto."

Dengan gerakan cepat dua orang tersebut menghilang di tengah keramaian, mereka dapat merasakan kehadiran para _Ordha_ yang juga mengikuti mereka dengan gerakan cepat. Shuuya mendecih saat tahu jika gerakan para _Ordha_ jauh lebih cepat dari pada sebelumnya. Ternyata memang benar, ada yang mengendalikan para _Ordha_ tersebut. Tapi siapa gerangan orangnya.

"Berhenti." Ucap Shuuya. Kini mereka berada di tanah lapang penuh rumput yang dikelilingi oleh pohon-pohon besar, tempat ini merupakan pinggiran kota Bork.

Kesunyian tercipta dari suasana tersebut. Angin bertiup menggoyangkan rerumputan yang ada di sekitar mereka, angin itu juga meniup lembut masing-masing surai mereka yang berbeda warna. Keheningan itu pecah saat salah satu _Ordha_ disusul oleh puluhan _Ordha_ yang lain mengelilingi mereka. Jumlahnya puluhan, lebih banyak dari sebelumnya.

"Kali ini aku akan membantumu, Yuuto." Kata Shuuya. Dia menggenggam erat busur panahnya saat melihat posisi siaga Yuuto.

"Baik, Dann-, maksudku Shuuya." Sahut Yuuto dengan wajah memerah. Ini penghinaan dan lancang. Seharusnya dia menolak saat Tuan Muda nya ini memintanya hanya menyebut nama kecil.

Yuuto maju lima langkah di depan Shuuya, pedangnya teracungkan melintang, posisi siaga dan waspada siap menyerang para _Ordha_ yang ada di hadapannya. Yuuto menyentuh ujung pedangnya dengan telunjuk kirinya yang mengeluarkan aura berwarna merah kebiruan, kekuatannya, kekuatan alami yang menyelubungi pedangnya sehingga menjadi lebih kuat dan berbahaya. Selang beberapa detik kemudian, Yuuto melesat dan penebas musuh pertamanya hingga terbelah jadi dua. Kelompok _Ordha_ yang lain langsung bergumul untuk menyerang Yuuto. Namun sebelum itu terjadi sebuah anak panah yang terbuat dari sihir yang terbentuk dari kekuatan Shuuya melesat menembus tubuh _Ordha_ yang mendekati Yuuto.

"Aku akan menjaga punggungmu, Yuuto." Ucap Shuuya sambil tersenyum dan terus membidik dan menarik busur panahnya lalu melesatlah sebuah anak panah dari udara kosong yang tercipta karena kekuatannya. Sihir alami yang dia miliki sejak dulu. Sihir angin dan api adalah elemen Shuuya. Yuuto hanya tersenyum saat mendengar perkataan Shuuya. Dia menikmati ini, sedikit banyak dia bersyukur karena bersama dengan Tuan Mudanya ini hingga detik ini.

"Pusatkan energy pada ujung jari, rasakan aliran energy itu membentuk anak panah, lalu lepaskan tali busurnya dari jepitan jarimu… dan BUM!" Ucap Shuuya dengan pelan namun terdengar mengejek. Anak panah yang dia lepaskan berwarna merah dan dengan ajaib anak panah tersebut membelah menjadi berpuluh-puluh anak panah dan menghancurkan para _Ordha_ yang ada di hadapannya.

Shuuya menatap ke belakangnya dan tersenyum tipis saat melihat Yuuto juga sudah berhasil menghancurkan musuh yang ada di belakangnya. Dia melanglah mendekati Yuuto yang masih terdiam di posisi awal. Tangannya terjulur untuk menepuk bahu Yuuto pelan. Meski wajahnya datar tapi Yuuto dapat melihat kilat lega di iris mata onyx milik Shuuya. Dia tahu jika Tuan Mudanya tersebut tidak suka terus bertempur dan melarikan diri seperti ini, karena itu tujuan lain Yuuto selain melindungi Shuuya adalah memusnahkan Lucifer dan membuat dunia yang damai untuk Tuan Mudanya hidup, di mana nanti Tuan Mudanya dapat menikmati aliran angin, dinginnya air sungai dan panasnya sinar matahari tanpa rasa waspada sebagaimana yang mereka rasakan selama ini. Yuuto ingin menciptakan rasa aman tersebut, ingin membuat Tuan Mudanya lebih aman dan tidak merasa terbebani. Itulah tugasnya saat ini.

"Jangan melamun, Yuuto."

"A-ah, iya, Dann-, maksudku Shuuya…"

Yuuto menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Dia memang belum terbiasa untuk mengubah kebiasaan tersebut. Dia merasa sangat lancang saat menyebut nama kecil Tuan Mudanya tersebut. Namun perintah Tuan Mudanya adalah mutlak untuk Yuuto. Namun seketika dia merasakan ada yang janggal di sekelilingnya, seseorang tengah mengawasi mereka. Dengan gerakan cepat Yuuto melemparkan belati yang terselip di pinggangnya ke arah semak-semak yang berlapis pepohonan yang berada di sekitar mereka.

Tep!

Seorang pemuda berambut coklat dengan model tanduk tiba-tiba keluar dari semak-semak dan menangkap belati Yuuto dengan tangan kanannya. Yuuto menggenggam pedangnya dan siap menyerang pemuda tersebut.

"Tu, tunggu! Aku bukan musuh! Namaku Mamoru Endou… Aku kebetulan lewat di daerah sini dan tak sengaja melihat kalian." Ucap pemuda berambut coklat tersebut dengan nada gugup. Pemuda yang ternyata adalah Mamoru tersebut mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas untuk menimbulkan kesan tak bermusuhan. Melihat itu Yuuto menurunkan pedangnya dan meletakkannya kembali ke punggungnya, meski begitu dia berdiri satu langkah di depan Shuuya, masih bersikap waspada.

"Mau apa kau? Jangan-jangan kau bawahannya Lucifer." Ucap Yuuto masih waspada walaupun tubuhnya sudah rileks namun iris matanya yang tertutup goggles menatap intens Mamoru.

"Bu, bukan! Aku bukan bawahan Lucifer. Aku adalah seorang prajurit dari kota Sato. Aku menanggung harapan orang-orang di kotaku untuk menghancurkan Lucifer. Aku ke kota ini juga karena mendengar kabar jika para _Ordha_ menuju kota ini." Sahut Mamoru dengan tenang, dia menampilkan wajah sungguh-sungguhnya pada Shuuya dan Yuuto. Dia tahu jika dua orang yang berada di hadapannya ini tidak mudah untuk percaya kepada orang lain.

"…Kau tahu, Mamoru Endou…"

Suara berat dan dingin dari seorang pemuda berambut putih membuat Mamoru terpana dan sedikit bergidik, namun entah kenapa Mamoru serasa tidak bisa lepas dari sepasang onyx yang menatapnya dengan intens tersebut, seakan-seakan onyx itu dapat menembus sampai sum-sum tulangnya, melemahkan sendinya dan seakan mengisapnya begitu dalam ke dasar kegelapan. Onyx yang berbahaya. Mamoru terdiam dan menunggu lanjutan dari perkataan pemuda berambut putih tersebut.

"Jangan pernah berbohong kepada seorang pembohong…"

Telak. Mamoru tak bisa menyahut perkataan pemuda berambut putih tersebut. Dia hanya menatap pemuda itu dengan pandangan bingung, ini pertemuan pertama mereka, tidak mungkin pemuda itu mengetahui siapa dirinya hanya dengan sekali lihat, bukan? Dan apa katanya barusan? Jangan berbohong kepada seorang pembohong? Apakah mereka…

"Iris matamu memancarkan dendam meski kau menutupinya dengan tekad serta harapan di setiap ucapanmu." Pemuda berambut putih tersebut memejamkan kedua matanya dan kemudian menatap Mamoru kembali dengan pandangan yang lebih menusuk.

"Lagi pula, kau sudah mengincar kami saat kami berada di pasar tradisional, kan? Meski aku tidak tahu apakah kau sengaja melakukan itu atau tidak." Kali ini Yuuto buka suara. Wajahnya berubah datar dan memandang Mamoru dengan pandangan yang tak kalah menusuk dari Shuuya.

Mendengar itu membuat Mamoru terdiam. Ini kali pertamanya dia merasa tersudut dalam sebuah percakapan, dan dia tidak menyukai ini. Namun dia bukan orang bodoh yang akan semudah itu terbawa arus pembicaraan orang lain. Lagi pula ada yang tidak beres dengan kedua pemuda yang ada di depannya ini. Mereka bukan prajurit Lucifer ataupun Prajurit Cahaya, apakah mereka adalah golongan netral? Jika benar begitu kenapa Lucifer mengincar mereka?

Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan yang tidak memiliki jawaban beterbangan di dalam pemikiran Mamoru, meski terlihat mengancam dan tidak bersahabat, Mamoru dapat melihat jika kedua pemuda yang ada di depannya ini tidak berbahaya kepada dirinya sendiri. Lalu sekarang apa yang harus dia lakukan? Tiba-tiba sebuah pemikiran gila hinggap di otaknya, sebuah pemikiran nekat.

"Apa yang akan membuat kalian percaya padaku? Bolehkah aku ikut dalam pengembaraan kalian?" Ucap Mamoru dengan nekat, dia menimbulkan wajah gugup yang sangat jujur dan tidak dibuat-buat seperti sebelumnya. Mendengar itu baik Shuuya ataupun Yuuto mengangkat sebelah alis mereka. Tidak mengerti dengan maksud pemuda berambut coklat berwajah bulat dan terlihat tidak meyakinkan tersebut.

**TBC**

**Balasan review** :

**G.S** : Makasih …

**Sauriva Angelast** : Makasih ya …

**Usagi Yumi** : Hehehe … makasih, saya juga suka dengan cerita yang begini …

#plak! xD … Iya ya? Saya emank bingung dengan nama Kidou itu. Ada yang nulisnya Kido saja da nada yang Kidou. Makanya saya bingung. Makasih udah kasih saran dan kritiknya ya … Maaf ya tidak bisa update kilat … saya sibuk banget. Les di sana sini.

**Satoru Mimiya** : Yaoi aja ya? Wkwkwk saya juga sempat mikir gitu. Dan siapa uke-nya? Shuuya? HEHEHE …

#plakk … Benarkah ini menarik n bikin penasaran? Ada typo ya? Maaf ya … Saya emank kurang teliti …

**Tanpa Nama** : Makasih … saya senang. Saya mendapat ide ini dari kakak saya, dia sering bicara ngelantur … xD # plak!

**Narumi Kadaya** : Iya, Ini sudah lanjut. Makasih udah repieu. Oh ya, sya baca profile anda, Narumi-san. Saya senang anda dapat meripieu fic saya ini. Jika ingin mengkritik saya , jangan sungkan. Saya siap … XD

**Diamond** : Makasih, Diamond-san ..Vessel itu sejenis wadah buat nyegel sumeting. Hehehe …

**Aldy Erich'Ichiru** : Iy. Rencananya saya memang membuat adv. Tapi masih ragu-ragu, Aldy-san. Maaf jika ada typo,, dan masih sudah repieu …

**Kuroka** : Hehehe… saya juga suka RDG, saya sudah nonton tuh animenya. Baru aja selesai nonton beberapa minggu lalu … :/ ketinggalan banget saya …

Iya, ini fic gak akan saya delete kok, tenang aja … saya juga berusaha melanjutkannya …

**Lupe** : Makasih udah review …


End file.
